


The Heat of the Battle

by KandiSheek



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Implied Mpreg, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony didn't expect his pregnancy to affect his life so soon, but he keeps noticing things that make him extra horny now. Like Bucky and Steve and the adrenaline of a fight well fought.Luckily his mates are more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954048
Comments: 32
Kudos: 565
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	The Heat of the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> The working title for this was 'porn for flame' and I'm happy to say that I delivered. This is pure PWP smut based on betheflame's prompt: “Mpreg AU: The pregnant one is horny AF and the other two are more than happy to oblige“ in the Stuckony Summer Stocking event. Thanks for organizing all of this, flame, it was a lot of fun! Enjoy the filth!

“Just take off the suit.”

Tony rolled his eyes behind the faceplate. “Oh my god, Steve, I'm fine.”

“I can hear your breathing. You're _not_ fine.”

Tony crooked his right pinkie and JARVIS dutifully lowered the volume of his external speakers, which only served to make Steve more anxious.

“Tony, this isn't funny. If you're hiding injuries –“

“I'm not. I swear I'm not,” Tony said firmly and Steve's eyes searched his eye slits for a moment longer before he seemed to deflate, running a hand across his face.

“Just – if anything happens to you –“

“I'm fine,” Tony repeated, silently grateful that the suit didn't telegraph the way he was fidgeting restlessly in his seat. “Go bother Bucky or something.”

For a second Steve's eyes flashed with hurt and Tony quickly reached for his hand, pressing it to the side of his faceplate.

“Seriously, Steve. I'm fine. Both of us are.”

Steve took another shaky breath before he nodded, running his thumb over Tony's metal cheekbone. Tony turned when he felt someone settle into the seat next to him and found Bucky cleaning his gun with practiced motions, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Hand?” He asked curtly and Tony obligingly stretched out his arm, wiggling all of his fingers. Bucky tracked the motion with sharp eyes before he nodded. “You fell.”

“It wasn't that bad. I've taken rougher tumbles.”

“Not like this you haven't,” Bucky said tightly and Tony sighed.

“Seriously, you guys are overreacting. I have so much padding in this suit I'm basically the marshmallow man –“

“I still think you should go on leave,” Steve said and Tony closed his eyes, breathing through the annoyance because he knew Steve was still on an adrenaline high like all of them and it always ramped up his protectiveness, but –

“I will. As soon as I get too fat for the suit,” Tony said, the same way he had the first ten times Steve had suggested this, and Steve clenched his hands into fists, averting his eyes. “We've been over this. You need Iron Man and you know it.”

Steve visibly gritted his teeth as he tried to come up with a counter argument but Bucky stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony can still fight.” His eyes were dark when he looked back at Tony. “And nothing is going to hurt him.”

 _Without going through me first,_ remained unsaid but Tony heard it loud and clear, the hint of a growl in Bucky's voice only adding to the heat that was throbbing low in his Tony's gut. Fuck, they really needed to make it home quickly before –

“Them,” Steve corrected him, his eyes traveling down to Tony's metal-covered stomach, and Tony knew he meant the baby, of course he did, but –

Fuck, Steve was staring right at Tony's rock hard dick without even knowing it and it was making him feel things. Tony hadn't known going into this pregnancy just how much it was going to fuck with his hormone balance, and while he'd heard horror stories about mood swings and depression so far it had just made him... horny.

The post-fight adrenaline wasn't helping.

“I'm sorry,” Steve said as he sat down next to him and Tony shifted restlessly in his seat, his fingers itching to touch, to take off the suit and just fling himself into Steve's lap – “I know you can take care of yourself, just –“ He looked at Tony with so much love and fear that it brought a lump to his throat. “It's not just about you anymore, this is about our family, our future and... Can you please put the faceplate up? I want to see you.”

And expose the rest of the team to the hormone cocktail that was swirling inside his suit right now? “Sorry, no can do.”

Steve's brow furrowed and Bucky stepped closer, his eyes hard and calculating. “Why?”

“Just trust me, okay?” Tony patted Steve's hand, trying to ignore the feeling of slick wetting his undersuit. He grimaced. “I'll take it off when we get home.”

“Did something fry the release system?” Bucky asked, his eyes trailing all over Tony's body which was really helping his composure, thanks.

Tony was still trying to come up with an excuse when Natasha thankfully announced their impending landing. He stood up, whimpering under his breath when the armor rubbed up against his cock as he did. Steve was on him like a hawk.

“What's wrong? Are you –”

“Nothing, just... Let's go to the penthouse,” he gritted out and Bucky grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him so Tony was directly facing him.

“Put up the faceplate,” he said, his eyes piercing Tony's with the stoic blankness that meant Bucky was seriously worried. Tony hated that he was the one who put it there.

“Penthouse,” he reiterated and Bucky looked like he wanted to protest but Steve hooked an arm around both of them and started pulling them out of the quinjet.

“Debrief in two hours,” he called out towards the other avengers before he practically dragged Tony and Bucky into the elevator and pushed the top button. He turned to Tony with a frown. “Okay, we're alone. What are you hiding?”

Tony wanted to wait but Steve was right, there was no point in dragging this out any longer. He reached up and unlatched the helmet, dragging it off his sweaty head. The feeling of cold air on his damp neck made him shiver so he rubbed it with his gauntlet as he looked up –

And found his alphas staring at him with unrestrained hunger.

“Tony –“ Steve choked out, eyes snapping down to his crotch with much less innocent intentions than before, and Tony's cock twitched in its confines, making him groan. Bucky's eyes darkened as he stepped forward, grabbing Tony's neck and pushing his thumb into his scent gland, the resulting release of pheromones making all of them moan.

“Take off the suit,” Bucky ground out and Tony let it fall away all at once, parts scattering around him as the air grew thick with his arousal. His alphas' eyes on him made Tony feel hot all over, skin itching underneath the fabric that was almost chaffing him now and – fuck, why were they still wearing clothes?

“Bucky –“ Tony said, voice catching on a whine, and Bucky wordlessly picked him up, wrapping Tony's legs around his waist just as the elevator door opened. Bucky must've felt the wet patch on Tony's crotch because he groaned, hips twitching forward on instinct until Steve got his hands on them both and pulled them along.

“Bed,” he ground out and Tony nodded frantically, reaching for Steve to pull him into a kiss that made his head spin.

He wasn't quite sure how they made it to the bedroom with all three of them stumbling along like idiots, grabbing and pulling at each other in turn until they finally fell onto the bed in a heap, Steve halfway underneath Bucky who was still holding onto Tony with both arms.

“Off,” Tony gasped, tugging at Steve's shirt, and Steve didn't even blink as he ripped it – literally _ripped_ it – off him. Bucky's followed suit and in barely any time they were all naked, the air already thick with the scent of their combined arousal. Tony was almost dizzy with it.

“Someone needs to fuck me in the next two minutes or I swear to god –“ was as far as he got before Bucky pushed him onto his back, hiking Tony's legs over his shoulders and rubbing his metal fingers over Tony's slick hole. Tony moaned, arching into the touch, but Bucky waited until Steve passed him a bottle of lube so he could slick up his fingers before he pushed in with two at once. Bucky's cock was so hard it stood up straight from his stomach and Tony couldn't resist wrapping his hand around it to give him a firm stroke.

“Fuck,” Bucky gritted out as he thrust into Tony's grip, scissoring his fingers open to stretch him faster. They both knew that Tony could've taken him already, so Tony ground up to meet him, huffing in frustration when Bucky didn't take the hint.

“Come on, I'm ready, just –“ He gasped when Bucky chose that moment to push in with three fingers, making him squirm at the pleasure-pain. A slick sound above him made Tony look up to see Steve jerking off where he was kneeling next to Tony, his eyes firmly fixed on Bucky's fingers. Tony reached out to grab Steve's thighs, trying to tug him closer.

“Can I –?” Steve asked and Tony nodded, opening his mouth wide in invitation. Steve sat up to straddle Tony's chest, tapping his cock head against Tony's lips before he slipped inside, groaning under his breath. “Fuck, that's good, can you – yeah.”

Tony swirled his tongue over the head just the way Steve liked it, whining when Bucky suddenly pulled his fingers out. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, his hole clenching around nothing until he felt Bucky's cock push against his entrance, rubbing over his ass as Bucky rutted against him. Tony grunted in frustration and Steve laughed breathlessly.

“You should hurry, Buck. Tony wants you.”

Tony winked at Steve who smiled down at him, rubbing his thumb over Tony's stretched lips that were already slick with spit. Bucky chuckled.

“Bossy,” he said and Tony flipped him off over Steve's shoulder, his hand spasming when Bucky started pushing in, bottoming out in one smooth stroke. They both groaned and Steve shuddered at the vibrations on his cock, thrusting into Tony's mouth.

“Sorry,” he gasped but Tony hummed, gripping his ass to guide him into a rhythm. Steve gently grabbed Tony's head to hold him in place as he pushed back in and Bucky mirrored him, thrusting forward at the exact moment Steve pulled out. Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“I think he likes that,” Bucky said gruffly, his chin resting on Steve's shoulder so he could watch Tony suck Steve off, his eyes almost black with desire. “Faster?”

Tony nodded frantically and Bucky leaned back so he could pick up speed until his hips were slapping against Tony's ass, his cock already swelling at the base. Steve had started to slow down, one hand wrapped firmly around the stretch of skin where his knot would form, so Tony doubled his efforts, sucking on the head as Bucky's thrusts made him see stars.

“You want my knot?” Bucky ground out and Tony nodded around Steve's dick, moaning when Bucky finally gripped his untouched cock and started stroking. “Not gonna take long.”

Tony thrust into Bucky's grip, gasping at the rough pressure of the ridges in his metal hand on his sensitive skin. Steve's thighs were starting to tremble at his sides so Tony swirled his tongue, looking up at him because Steve loved to see his face when he came –

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned, pulling out of Tony's mouth to jerk himself off with tight strokes, his other hand firmly clamped around his swelling knot, and Tony stuck his tongue out until Steve's hips stuttered and – “Fuck!”

Steve came with a shout, shooting ropes of come all over Tony's cheek and open mouth, massaging his knot rhythmically to milk himself dry. It wouldn't stay hard for long like this and for a moment Tony wished Steve could've come inside him too, but he was ripped from his thoughts by a particularly rough thrust that hit exactly right, making his back arch as much as it could under Steve's weight.

He could feel it building deep inside, his balls drawn up and ready as his cock jumped in Bucky's grip. But Bucky got there first, pushing all the way in so his knot could pop inside Tony and bind them together as Bucky pumped him full of come, muffling his groans in Steve's shoulder. Tony whined, squirming in Bucky's grip until he took the hint and went back to stroking him, almost there, almost –

Steve reached down to cup his face in both hands, smearing the come on his cheek with his thumb, and Tony came with a grunt, thrusting up into Bucky's grip as well as he could, making Bucky gasp when the motion jostled his cock inside Tony. When he finally came down Tony felt wrung out with satisfaction, collapsing in a heap under his two alphas who had started kissing above him. Steve carefully moved off Tony's chest, lying down at his side as Bucky pulled Tony into his arms until he was sandwiched between the two alphas.

“So...” Tony said after a while of just enjoying the afterglow. “Is this a thing? Does being pregnant make you horny?”

Bucky glanced up at him with one eye open. “Problem?”

“Not at all.” Tony hummed in pleasure when Steve started stroking his hair. “Just wondering.”

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead before he pulled Tony a little further onto his chest. “If you start smelling like that all the time now it might become a problem. We'll never let you leave the bed.”

“As we should,” Bucky said mulishly and Tony laughed.

“If you think you can keep me out of the workshop you got another thing coming, mister.”

“I can try.” Bucky nuzzled Tony's belly. “I can't wait to see her.”

Tony smiled fondly. “You don't even know if it's a girl yet.”

“I can feel it.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the tiny bump. “My little baby girl.”

“I believe that's _our_ baby girl you're talking about,” Steve said teasingly, running his hand through Bucky's hair as he wrapped his other arm around Tony. “She'll be gorgeous.”

Tony snorted. “With both of you in the gene pool? She'll be batting off suitors left and right.”

“That's _my_ job,” Bucky growled playfully and Steve boxed him in the side.

“Don't even start. Not before she's sixteen.”

Tony shifted until he was snuggled up as close to Steve as he could, pulling Bucky more firmly against his chest. “I love you.”

Steve and Bucky hummed, pressing kisses to whatever parts of Tony they could reach before they settled in too as Steve pulled a blanket over the three of them.

“We love you too.”


End file.
